


All I want is to fly with you...

by Anatheshrimp (AnaKN2004)



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Banter, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M, Mutual Pining, My braincells cannot tag rn, Song: Rewrite the Stars, Songfic, Trapeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaKN2004/pseuds/Anatheshrimp
Summary: “Blitzy-” the prince repeated, the affectionate nickname earning a drawn out sigh from the imp “You know why I’m here, we need to talk about this” he gently placed a taloned hand on Blitzø's shoulder “about us”[ Basically this song is perfect for them and I just had to.]( A circus AU, greatest showman, inspired songfic || ft. Dumb pining idiots and hell bieng- hell)
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	All I want is to fly with you...

**Author's Note:**

> *stumbles out of closet with a mega sized coffee cup*  
> GDAY FOLKS- Or well night for me as I go collapse in bed.  
> I hadn't had a ton of time to work on fics but consider this a small poorly executed writing excersice- I had musical songs on repeat and the idea stuck with me. :")  
> Hope y'all having a wonderful day/night and uh hope ya like it  
> *fingerguns intensifies*  
> This was originally going to be a part of the circus AU Im working on but I don't think I can fit It in the plot and I need to write this down for some unexplainable reason :"D
> 
> SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS AND MISTAKES- THIS IS NOT BETA READ, And I did most of the typing on phone so the format might mess up-

_ "You know I want you..." _

  
  
  


"Blitzy?" Stolas called out softly, hesitantly moving aside the semi-closed tarp to step into the tall tent, cardinal eyes quickly scanning the tent, stopping as they landed on a short figure by a pillar. He slowly walked over to the trapeze artist, who was mumbling something under his breath, working on untying a rope fastened to the hook.

The little acrobat looked just as dazzling and fierce as he did when Stolas first saw him, donned in his worn red and white striped leotard. His normally expressive eyes slightly glazed, the sclera glowing golden- as they always did in the dark. Stance unusually taut for his normally graceful, carefree self.

  
  
  


_ 'It's not a secret I try to hide' _

  
  
  


Bltzo visibly stiffened further as he heard the demonic owl approach him “I thought I told you not to call me that..” he grumbled, roughly tugging the rope free with more strength than he needed to use.

  
  


“Blitzy-” the prince repeated,the affectionate nickname earning a drawn out sigh from the imp “You know why I’m here, we need to talk about this” he gently placed a taloned hand on Blitzos shoulder “about  _ us _ ”

  
  


The imp clenched his fist, palms digging onto the rough fibers of the rope "theres nothing to fucking talk about.."

“Of course there is- you've been avoiding me, just allow me to explain...” he trailed off, face falling when the imp shrugged of his hand, turning back to spare the owl a quick glare and narrowing his eyes when stolas made no effort to step aside.

  
  
  
  


_ 'I know you want me' _

  
  
  


“Fucking move” he demanded anger seeping into his tone “for Satan's sake stolas what is your  _ problem _ ?” a flicker of hurt flashed through his face “It doesn't matter anymore, so just  _ leave _ .” 

Stolas frowned, cupping the imps cheek “Are you just going to pretend? That you don't care about any of this?” he asked softly "You know very well what we have is far more deeper than a meaningless fling.."

Blitzo scoffed, turning away "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about" he muttered "Just go away stolas, I don't have the time for this bullshit" 

"I don't care what they say Blitzy, the only person I will ever truly love is-"

"Don't" blitzo snapped at him, scrunching his eyes shut "Don't do that" 

  
  
  


_ 'So don't keep saying our hands are tied' _

  
  
  
  


"-you, the only person I could ever love is you.." stolas continued, ignoring the imps protests "I don't care what the rest of hell thinks-"

Blitzø stepped back- cheeks heating up at the words. He quickly turned on his heel to walk away to the middle of the tent, an open stage like area where he and the other acrobatic performers practised. He took a deep breath, steadily ignoring the presence of the other- tugging on the rope to make sure it was in working order.

The demon was right behind him clearly not discouraged "There is  _ always _ a way for us to be with each other…"

  
  
  


_ 'You claim it's not in the cards, and fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me…' _

  
  
  


"That's what you think" the shorter one grumbled, tilting his head to acknowledge his words "We can't be together stolas- its just not fucking possible"

His eyes widened as the prince strode forward, crouching down to wrap a hand around his waist and pulling him close "And whynot? I don't  _ care _ what people think of us, our statuses shouldn't have anything to do with this..."

Blitzø exhaled softly, eyes softening at the look of frustration on Stolas's face "Well you should give a shit about this. There's some real assholes out there who won't like this one fucking bit"

A demon of nobility and a lowly imp. That was never going to end well and blitzø wasn't going to risk stolas having to fight off a horde of prejudiced fuckers just for this.

  
  
  
  


_ 'But your here in my heart so who can stop me if I decide-' _

  
  
  
  


The goetial owl merely chuckled, seemingly bemused. He leaned forward to peer at blitzo, eyes lit with a dim glow "They are nothing I can't take care of, frankly I'm a little offended that you seem to think so less of me" 

  
  
  


_ '-that you're my destiny' _

  
  
  


"Besides" Stolas continued, pulling Blitzø closer "there is nothing and nobody that will compel me to leave your side, the overlords can frankly whine and scream for all I care"

"This isn't for you to decide dumbasst" the imp scoffed suspiciously redder than usual as he attempted to weasel out of Stolas's grasp "you're a fucking  _ prince _ Stolas..."

"You're going to get wedded to some rich royal bitch and-"

  
  


"Nonsense" stolas interjected "I doubt any of those pretentious idiots are even a smidge as interesting as you…"

  
  
  


_ 'What if we rewrite the stars? Say that you're made to be mine, nothing could keep us apart-' _

  
  
  
  


"A lowerborn and a prince, it's so fucking unheard of- "

"And what if it is?" the owl hooted "you know how well we fit together, a perfect click, not even lucifer himself could deny that"

  
  
  
  


_ '-you'd be the one I was meant to find…' _

  
  
  
  


"So what if it's looked down upon? They will never understand, but we are so undeniably  _ fated _ " stolas whispered heatedly, clasping Blitzø's hand gently, his fingers sliding between the imps perfectly.

  
  


Blitzø felt oddly relaxed, lost in the demon's scarlett eyes that stared deep into his, adoration clear and evident in his gaze. Ever since the owl won him over with his stupidity and admittedly sweet words- he always knew there was no going back.

  
  


He knew as soon as he'd laid eyes on the brilliant and striking figure that was stolas- he was so lost, charmed, despite trying so hard not to reciprocate any affection.

  
  
  
  


_ 'It's up to you and It's up to me. No one can say what we get to be...' _

  
  
  
  


It felt so right, It always felt right when he was with stolas. Easy and content. The safest and most loved he would ever feel in his entire life, like he truly belonged there.

He just wanted to stay there forever, right there with stolas. Not a care in the world- even if hell froze over, even if the seven rings crumbled around them.

  
  
  
  


_ 'So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours, tonight…' _

  
  
  
  
  


Blitzø shook his head abruptly, breath hitching as he pushed back.  _ No,  _ no he couldn't let his stupid fucking feelings get in between this. He  _ couldn't _ . He had to be rational about this.

The imp tugged at the rope expertly, launching upwards with it, right out of Stolas's hold, causing the owl to look up wildly, blinking at the bright light overhead lights on the roof of the tent, perplexed. 

"What in the- ?" He exclaimed in confusion as he squinted up at the striped roof of the tent.

  
  
  
  


_ 'You think It's easy, you think i don't want to run to you' _

  
  
  
  


The demon stilled, eyes widening ever so slightly at the figure perched upon the Ariel hoop, watching in silence as it slowly ascended lower. The imp positioning himself correctly, posture relaxed and at ease, every bit of the trained acrobat he was.

stolas marvelled at the sight, something that never failed to mesmerise him- how remarkable his little imp was, amazingly poised and skilled. The way he confidently carried himself under the careful eyes of the crowd, charismatic smile and performing the most dangerous stunts that earned a gasp even from the most stoic demons.

  
  
  
  
  


_ ‘But there are mountains and there are doors that we cant walk through’ _

  
  
  
  
  


He watched intently as Blitzo hummed softly, grasping the curves of the hoop to angle as the ring dropped slowly to Stolas's level. Sharp red pupils burning with a glow as he returned stolas’s gaze, discreetly preening under the owls admiring look.

  
  
  
  


_ 'I know your wondering why, because we're able to be just you and me within these walls' _

__

  
  


The owl tilted his head in confusion as the imp scrunched his eyes shut in frustration, sighing softly as he angled himself upside down, as he reached eye level with the demon.

_ 'But when we go outside, you're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all…' _

  
  
  


“Don't you get it?” Blitzøs hands tightened around the hoop, opening his eyes to peek up at Stolas “Can't you see how everything looks like it's working against us? Like nothing wants us to be fucking happy together?"

  
  
  


__

_ 'No one can rewrite the stars, how can you say you'll be mine?' _

__

  
  
  


“Blitz-”

“We have lives outside this stolas” he scoffed bitterly, casually flicking his tail “you need to fucking remember that…"

"This isn't just all fun and games and all the silly mushy romance- you have no goddamn idea what we're up against, you haven't seen hell like I have"

  
  
  


_ 'Everything keeps us apart- and I'm not the one you were meant to find…' _

  
  
  
  


"Sure, you think you could take on a couple of demons" Blitzo sighed "but how long are you going to do that for? It's not going to be fucking easy. We live in hell for fucks sake, get that through your thick stupid head"

"Then I'm ready to fight it for you, everybody and every little thing. Just to be with you"

  
  
  
  


_ 'It's not up to you, It's not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be' _

  
  
  
  


"You shouldn't  _ have _ to fight- that's the whole point. If we have to spend every waking second looking over our shoulder, getting scorned by fucking everybody-"

Stolas shook his head "They will all eventually see how wrong they were- we can change  _ everything _ blitzy, nobody will be able to stand in our way for long"

Another scoff and a sharp tug at a rope, causing it to shoot upwards by a few feet "We can't change shit idiot, what makes us so damn different that  _ hell  _ is just going to listen?"

The taller demon outstretched his hand, grabbing on to the hoop with a talon out of reflex "I just  _ know _ we can- change the way everyone looks at this. I just wish I could make you see why…" the owl whispered, stifling a sigh as the hoop slipped out of his fingers. Blitzø grinned as he sped upwards, smirking down cockily at the owl, his feet sturdily landing on a supporting beam. He let go of the hoop, using the rope as a support as he teetered on the beam. 

The imp took a deep breath, feeling much calmer up there. He always felt like nobody could reach him, nobody could hurt him when he stood there. Looking down at everything and everyone triumphantly because none of them could pull him down.

  
  


_ 'How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world could be ours tonight' _

He wanted someone up there with him, someone who just somehow understood and stood by, holding his hand smiling at him with pride and joy. Smiling at him with pure love.

"Can't catch me feather-head?" He teased calling out to the prince, who rolled his eyes half heartedly.

"I never  _ truly _ could, unless you let me" 

  
  


Neither of them said anything for a few moments, blitzø hesitating before locking eyes with stolas. Visibly thinking as he took a deep breath, grasp on the rope relaxing a little bit as he replied-

"Then catch me"

  
  
  
  
  


_ 'All i want Is to fly with you, all I want Is to fall with you...' _

  
  
  
  


The demon could only blink in surprise before cursing in shock as the imp let go of his hold on the rope completely. Plummeting towards the ground with no warning, only to be hurriedly caught by a certain prince, who had stumbled into the air- hovering a few feet above the ground as he cradled the imp instinctively to his chest. 

“You could have gotten seriously hurt, what were you  _ thinking _ ?” the demon hissed checking over the imp for any sign of a scratch “Blitzy?”

Blitzo blinked, looking up to meet the owl's worried glare, huffing out a incredulously laugh “you caught me...”

The taller one paused, frowning a little as he poked blitzo in the side- earning a sharp sound of annoyance “Well  _ of course _ I caught you, did you honestly think i'd let you crash onto the floor?”

“No-” the imp shook his head, looking away as he smiled-a fond genuine one “I know you wouldn't”

  
  
  


_ 'So just give me all of you' _

  
  
  


He hesitated for a moment, before leaning his head against stolas's chest feathers and mumbling “Hey stolas?”

“Yes Blitzy?”

It felt so nice, just safe and warm and loved- right there with stolas. He purred lightly as stolas gently rubbed his scalp, hugging the imp closer in a comforting embrace.

  
  


_ 'It feels impossible' _

  
  


“I don't want to leave” Blitzo said finally, looking up at the demon with a fierce determination in his eyes “I don't want you to leave”

Stolas’s beak curved up into a beam as he kissed Blitzo on the head, cupping his face “I would never leave your side, in one way or the other- I will always be there” Blitzo laughed as stolas spun them around, floating effortlessly to the top.

“You need to believe in this Blitzo, you need to believe in  _ us” _

  
  
  
  


_ 'It's not impossible' _

  
  
  
  


“I want this stolas” the imp whispered back with a shaky smile “I want to be with you, forever. I want this so fucking bad” Blitzo leant forward, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead on the demons.

  
  


Tiny sparkly swirls surrounded them as stolas kissed Blitzo sweetly, affection bubbling up inside him- threatening to spill and consume him whole- “There’s nothing I want more either...”

  
  
  


_ 'Is it impossible?' _

  
  
  
  


laughter echoed, bouncing and resonating, as Stolas twirled them around,the shimmery magicallight flooding the tent as they grinned goofily at one another. It felt perfect, untouchable, like nothing could stop them- nobody could tell them what to do.

  
  


_ 'Say that it's possible-' _

  
  
  


It almost felt like they could do it all, rewrite the stars, whatever fate had in store for them. Change the alignment of an entire galaxy to put each other side by side for all eternity.

  
  


_ 'How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine' _

_ 'Nothing could keep us apart, 'cause you are the one I was meant to find' _

  
  
  


_ "It's up to you and it _ ' _ s up to me"  _ Stolas's hummed, tracing the curve of blitzøs cheek " _ No one can say what we get to be" _

Blitzø glared weakly, face flushing redas he hummed along  _ "So why don't we rewrite the stars-" _

  
  


_ "Changing the world to be ours-"  _

  
  
  


The owl chuckled, carefully bringing them to the ground and setting Blitzo down. The imp took in a deep breath, taking a step back as he tried to meet the others gaze “Stolas I-”

All he had to do was say it- three words he desperately wanted to get out. All he had to do was say it-

  
  
  


_ 'You know I want you, it's not a secret I try to hide' _

  
  
  
  


‘ _ I love you’ _ he thought, but the words died in his throat as the force of reality hit him. They couldn’t do this, this wasn’t going to end happily. They were going to get hurt in the end somehow and he had other things holding him back- his life in the circus. His sisters were his only true family and he knew he couldn't leave them behind like this, even if they would persuade him to follow his heart if they knew. 

  
  
  
  


_ 'But I can't have you' _

  
  
  
  


"-I can't do this" he said instead, flinching at the way the owl's face fell, "We can't be together anymore…"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said stolas but I can't fucking risk everyone and everything in my life for this" he snapped turning away, a slight tremble in his frame " _ Please- _ just go alright?"

He could almost hear their hearts break audibly, the air in the tent seemed to grow cold and frosty as he felt stolas walk away.

  
  
  
  


_ 'We're bound to break and my hands are tied...' _

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't tooo badd :)) I'm leaving the ending up to you- although I'd like to believe everything works out in the end!  
> If you have any oneshots or suggestions feel free to lemme know!  
> My tumblr sideblog: ana-the-helluva-haz-fangirl  
> NOWW LEMME GO PASS OUT AND RELIEVE MY HUNCHED PAINING BACK-


End file.
